


exist

by fromthewritingtable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthewritingtable/pseuds/fromthewritingtable
Summary: Harry & Hermione are lost after Ron left, too weak to handle the energy of Voldemort's locket horcrux.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	exist

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in deathly hallows pt 1. i tweaked the harmione dancing scene and made a one-shot out of it. also, romione isn't canon in this to save you from the confusion. hope you enjoy!

Harry was still trying to figure out what to do with the locket, wanting nothing more than to destroy it. It already cost him Ron and his dedication to their mission of destroying these horcruxes. He wasn’t about to risk harming Hermione some more by keeping it around.

As he took it in his hand and examined it, he could hear kitchenware falling to the floor and a groan of exhaustion come from the other side of the tent. Harry got up from the chair and walked over to see Hermione with her back turned towards him, angrily picking up the fallen kettle and metal cups.

“Are you all right, Hermione?” Harry asked in a worried tone. He walked over to her and made a move to put a hand on her back but she was quick to dodge his touch. “I’m fine.” she muttered with her head held low, working on getting the water to boil so she could make the both of them some coffee.

Harry shoved his hands in his pocket and took a few steps back to give the girl some space. He knew that she could get quite hot-headed when in tense situations such as this. He pressed his lips in a straight line as he quietly watched her, letting out a shaky breath when he could see how stressed out Hermione was just by how tense her shoulders were.

“I can hear your thoughts from here, Harry,” Hermione started, turning her head to face him and give him a forced smile. “But I’m fine, all right? Just want some coffee.” she offered as an explanation. Harry was quick to get what she was trying to say and he decided to go back to where he was sitting, stealing glances over at Hermione from time to time out of concern.

A few minutes pass and Hermione is struggling to open the canister of coffee. Harry pretends to busy himself with the locket again but his eyes are still on Hermione. He didn't like just standing by and watching her have a hard time. There was always a part of Harry that became quite protective over Hermione that it sometimes raises suspicion from his other friends.

Harry would usually ignore the teasing but now that they were starting to grow up, he felt this magnetic pull towards Hermione. It made him want to stay in her orbit all the time because of how at ease and safe he felt all the time with her around. It was harmless, wasn't it? Besides, he's always seen her as a sister so maybe that would explain it.

He’s brought out of his thoughts when he hears Hermione curse. “ _Bloody hell!_ ” she exclaims as she moves to throw the canister down on the floor but stops herself midway, shoulders slumping in defeat as she sets the canister down in front of her.

There’s silence inside the tent as Harry contemplates on what he should do next and Hermione is taking in deep breaths to calm herself down. A minute or two passes before the sound of the chair legs scraping against the floor travels across the space, followed by Harry’s light footsteps as he makes his way over to Hermione.

Harry presses his lips in a thin line, stopping right beside her.

"Let me help–" Harry starts before Hermione flinches and grabs the canister quickly.

"Stop! God forbid, I actually do something for myself every once in a while!" she exclaims, tears welling up in her eyes as she tries her best to not look so helpless.

Silence covers the both of them like a blanket and despite the outburst from Hermione, Harry is still standing right beside her. She keeps on fiddling with the canister but keeps on failing. Harry is quiet and just watches on.

She finally stops moving her hand and lets out a defeated sigh. Harry waits until his eyes finally meet hers and he flashes her a timid smile.

"Sorry. Could you...?" she asks sheepishly. Harry gently takes the canister from her and after a few tries, finally gets the canister open. He hands it back to Hermione and doesn’t rub it in her face about how he’s helped her. Instead, he takes the metal cups and sets it down in front of her so she could start making them coffee.

Harry walks on over to the radio, turning the knobs here and there until he finally settles on some music. He hums along to the comforting tune and makes his way back to where Hermione is. She’s finished making them coffee and set them down on the small table at the center of the tent.

Harry smiles at her softly and offers his hand, communicating with her through his eyes as the music from the radio fills the tent. Hermione responds with a small smile before she finally takes Harry’s hand. She’s pulled in close as Harry dances slowly with her.

They don’t say anything. They let their bodies do the talking as they sway around the space while staying close to each other. At one point, Harry closes his eyes and enjoys the moment. One hand was clasped securely around Hermione’s hand and his other arm was wrapped around her waist.

“Harry…” she began talking before he shook his head, pulling her in closer and letting the music move them. He was hoping that Hermione wouldn’t be able to feel just how fast his heart was pounding in his chest from being this close to her. If he were to be honest, he’s always felt like that around her but he didn’t want to dwell on it too much.

They kept dancing around the space until the song finally ends and they stop. They don’t pull away, though. Hermione’s head is resting on Harry’s shoulder, her forehead brushing against his jaw. Harry lets go of her hand and moves to wrap his arms around her waist instead while she’s holding her hands together right behind his neck.

Another song starts playing on the radio but Harry can’t hear it over the sound of his heartbeat inside his ears. He pulls his head back a bit so he could get a proper look at Hermione. She does the same and is looking up at him with fondness in her eyes.

Harry doesn’t break away from her gaze and he’s searching her eyes for any kind of signal. His lips part as he lets out a shaky breath he had no idea he was holding in, arms moving to pull her in closer this time. “Harry—”

But before she could say anything more, Harry’s pressing his lips against her soft ones. It takes Hermione by surprise but she responds, kissing back as gently as he was before they were breaking away.

Harry smiles shyly at her as they don’t break away from each other’s hold. “What was that for?” Hermione asked quietly, a deep blush covering her cheeks.

“You just talk too much is all.” Harry responds with a cheeky grin, chuckling when she lightly punches his chest. She rests her head on his chest and sways along to the new song playing.

For a while, they forget about the problems they have to face in dealing with the horcruxes and they just _exist._

It’s small, but it was definitely what Harry and Hermione have been wanting for quite some time.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this sucked ;-; this is the first thing i wrote for harmione so pls be gentle with the comments. hope you liked it, though!! and i still think harry and hermione should've ended up together >:((((((
> 
> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
